


Outnumbered

by lyricwritesprose



Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose
Summary: Jack and River bond—or possibly declare war, it's hard to tell. The Doctor feels put-upon.
Series: Doctor Who Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665835
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Outnumbered

"Right. I understand that both of you are just a _bit_ uncertain how to breathe without flirting. That's fine. I can even accept a certain amount of confusion as to whether you're flirting or threatening each other. But _why,_ for the love of bananas, do you have to–do whichever one you're doing– _with firearms?"_  
  
The responses are almost simultaneous: "Jealous, sweetie?" and "Jealous, Doc?" respectively.  
  
"Sweetie," River adds consolingly, "if we ever have shelves to put up, you're the first person we'd ask."  
  
Jack makes a heroic, doomed effort not to snicker.  
  
Glaring doesn't work on either of them.


End file.
